


carpe diem

by Trashy_McTrash



Series: NCT Gang Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, also really long intros at each chapter probs cause i talk to much, everyone loves everyone but like tagged relationships are the serious ones, idk how to tag lol, if you want fluff check my other fics (Shameless self promo), like a shit ton of angst, like everyone is gay, lol I hate myself, lots of gays, lots of poly cause screw you, lots of swearing, random pairings, taeyong loves all his boys platonically (except Johnny and Lucas), this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_McTrash/pseuds/Trashy_McTrash
Summary: Mafia/Gang AU NCT where everyone is part of the crime family.lots of unpopular ships cause I said so. very graphic and angsty so like sorry in advance. if you don't like violence or swearing this IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU





	1. All For The Money

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)  
> Note:  
> everyone is as black on black https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CYH4F1KCw8 era but Kun, Yangyang, Hendery and Xiao Jun look like they do in regular https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG0nTVU3fRM

“Don’t fuck this up,” Taeyong’s words cut off in Mark’s ear and Jaehyun’s came through instead;

“Mark he’s right around the corner, don’t move just yet.” As the command came through Mark threw himself towards the dumpster against the wall -it was moments like these he was eternally grateful that Taeyong allowed Ten to run mandatory stretch classes- squeezing himself into the gap between the back of the dumpster and the wall. For once Mark was doing a run without DREAM; his sub-unit of the gang. Jeno was going to come with him, after all this is his speciality - but a second hit had come through and Jeno had been tracking the bastard for weeks - so Mark was left creeping around waiting to go for the kill.

Mark was often compared to tiger when he went into any form of combat. Today would be all hidden switch blades and fists, if it was done right that is. Yuta and Lucas were standby. Yuta is NCT(Neo Culture Technology)’s best sniper and Lucas is the get away driver.

“Move on the count of three Mark, one _fuck_ three!” the order was loud, rushed, clear and most certainly in Johnny’s voice. Mark took no time to ponder this and instead pounced onto the men waiting around. Two were stabbed before people even noticed the figure emerge from his hiding spot. Mark’s fist collided with one man’s face as a hidden switchblade pierced the throat of another. The man who had been hit fell and Mark’s elbow came down on the top of his head.

Mark stood panting surrounded by bodies. He crouched down and checked that none of them were still breathing. “TY?” he asked as he moved towards the allocated pickup spot.

“Go ahead Mark.”

“it’s done. Where is Lucas?”

“On his way, there was a complication with Jeno. And yes, we saw it’s done, good work boy.” Mark’s mind replayed Taeyong’s last words; a complement. The first one in a long time.

“On your left Mark, t-minus 12seconds.” The line crackled then, static. Mark took his earpiece out and jumped into the car that Lucas had just driven around the corner. It was parked illegally on the wrong side of the road, but Lucas sped off before people even realised it was there. Mark sat in the back and turned to observe Winwin and Jeno who were next to him.

Jeno was bleeding and Mark silently reached out with a hoodie covered hand to press against the open wound on the younger’s forehead. Jeno leaned down onto Mark’s shoulder and sobbed silently. Winwin allowed for his hand to move to entwine with Jeno’s left hand and remain there to give the youngster some form of comfort.

 _“Childhood Memories”_ Yuta had mouthed to Mark when the eldest DREAM member made eye contact with him. Jeno was troubled and all the members of NCT knew his scars ran the deepest. Whoever this man was - in Mark’s opinion- he deserved to be dead.

The drive was silent. Mark allowed Jeno to gain whatever comfort was needed in that moment. Mark opened the car door once they had pulled into the underground parking for “Neo City”, a night club which was the front of the NCT activities, and gently led Jeno into the lift and hit the button for the second floor. Yuta, Lucas and Winwin’s stayed in the garage packing away weapons and polishing the car in Xuxi’s case.

The elevator doors opened and Jeno moved away from his almost koala like grip on Mark and almost fell into the arms of Renjun who was standing in the hall. If Renjun was surprised it didn’t show, although being an interrogator it was expected that his emotions wouldn’t show. He nodded at the Chinese male and slipped past the pair in the hallway, only after placing a gentle kiss on Jeno’s forehead. Mark slipped into the far door, weapons room. Sicheng was already in the room with Yuta; how they got there Mark could only assume was one of the many other elevators.

“Good job today Markie.” Yuta playfully called out to the youngster as he pulled off his cuffs from under his jumper that concealed the switch blades. Sicheng took them from him silently and started to clean them. Yuta placed the last gun down onto its rack and turned with open arms. Mark unrestrainedly threw himself into the hug awaiting him. Yuta stood holding the boy tight. Sicheng had finished cleaning the blades and placed them in a designated spot before moving towards the pair. Mark was never quite right after a mission, but something was seriously off. Sicheng moved so that he was running one hand through Mark’s hair and the other hand rubbed softly at the younger’s nape.

“Mark, kiddo what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know hyung, just… its silly.” Yuta raised a single eyebrow and Sicheng started tugging the pair by their hands into the main communications room. Mark wasn’t blind. He saw Yuta’s face light up when Winwin grabbed his hand.

Sicheng barged into the communications room, anyone in his way was good as dead. He turned his head around till his eyes fixated on one person.

“Lee Taeyong!” the leader turned without as much as batting his eyelashes, Johnny and Jaehyun on the other hand both jumped at Sicheng’s booming voice. He just continued, “Mark is feeling off but said it’s silly and won’t tell us. Fix it.” Sicheng’s booming demand would sit wrong with any other gang but Taeyong knew the Chinese male was upset and this was how he expressed it. Taeyong nodded once at Sicheng who, with his fingers still entwined with Yuta’s, dragged the Japanese male out of the room. Mark stood in the middle of the room, blinking in a stunned way at everything that just occurred. Johnny spoke first.

“Mark, what’s going on?” the youngest shook his head. He couldn’t leave the room, he wasn’t dismissed, but he was tempted to try his luck. Jaehyun move from next to Johnny towards the door, he slipped out and closed the door behind him. Mark knew that Jaehyun was just standing guard. Taeyong and Johnny moved away from the large screens and towards the couch discarded at the side of the room. Mark stayed still.

“come here Mark.” It was Taeyong, soft and calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's jobs:  
> Taeyong – leader   
> Johnny – second in command (archer)  
> Yuta – weapons (Guns/sniper)   
> Ten – negotiator   
> Jungwoo – manipulator   
> Lucas – getaway driver  
> Doyoung – hacker (Money/embezzling money)  
> Jaehyun – tracker/intel   
> Winwin – weapons (swords/knives ect)  
> Taeil – arsonist   
> Kun – hacking (personal info/cybercrime) (leader of THE WAY/ WAYV)  
> Yangyang – chemist   
> Xiao Jun – technologist   
> Hendery – cryptologist   
> Mark – hand to hand combat (leader of DREAM)  
> Haechan – spy/double agent (organises robberies and heists with Taeyong and Johnny)  
> Jeno – hitman   
> Renjun – interrogator   
> Jaemin – main drug dealer/supplier   
> Chenle – poison expert   
> Jisung – moving people (human trafficker/kidnapper but this will be explained)


	2. Now You're Giving Me Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot of explanation towards the end and is kinda a filler chapter sorry

“come here Mark.” It was Taeyong, soft and calm.

Mark felt his feet moving on their own accord until he was stood directly in front of the two leaders. Never once did he look up at the two men in front of him. Mark trusted the two leaders with his life, after all they had saved it many times, but this made him feel too small for his own liking. Johnny’s hand came out to find Mark’s and he tugged on the youngers wrist until he complied and fell into the elder’s lap.

“Baby look at ‘yongie please.” Johnny used his hand that wasn’t steading the younger on his lap to lift Mark’s face gently by his chin. Taeyong had moved himself completely so that he was now sitting across from the pair, one arm running along the back of the couch.

“Mark, you know that we care about you yeah?” Taeyong pried gently. For a Mafia boss the man was pretty chill and very good at caring for those around him. It was a cancer thing. Mark would feel off until he told someone, but the truth was mortifying.

“I know hyung but its just…” Mark trailed off. Johnny and Taeyong just sat patiently as Mark worked up the courage to tell them what was wrong. “…I just wish you guys would compliment me more. I know I shouldn’t need the reassurance because I don’t do anything hard but it’s so nice to get them and… I’m sorry.” Johnny’s hand had come away from where it was resting on Mark’s hip to rub at the youngers back.

“Mark honey I’m so sorry. I didn’t think to complement you the way I use to because you always do so well. I thought we showed you how proud we are and I’m very sorry you felt like we didn’t. forgive hyungie? Hyungie promises that he’ll remember to tell you how good you do because I’m so proud of you.” Taeyong finished speaking and Mark nodded, moving out of Johnny’s lap to hug the other man then kissed both him and Johnny on the cheek. He had a small smile gracing his features and the elder pair let out internal sighs of relief.

“is that all that was worrying you Markie?” it was Johnny this time. Mark smiled, nodded then paused.

“Hyungs, I think I like Donghyuck.” Mark spoke softly but Johnny barked out a laugh before stopping himself. Taeyong had a small smirk playing on his lips, he spoke to the boy now standing in front of him.

“Baby, we already knew that.” Mark tilted his head, a sign of confusion. Taeyong continued,

“it’s pretty obvious. Anyway, almost everyone likes someone here. Look at Johnny, Lucas and I.”

Mark stood blinking, Johnny barked out another bout of laughter.

“Mark you’re dismissed. Tae you need to give him time to realise everyone in this organisation is gay.” Johnny chuckled as the younger nodded and slipped out the door. On his way out he ran into Jaehyun. He smiled at his hyung then tuned to him,

“hyung are you gay too?” Jaehyun only nodded and laughed,

“What did you think Doyoung and I were doing sleeping in the same bed and him sitting in my lap all the time?” the older retorted to which Mark’s eyes widened and he dashed down the hall.

 

Jaehyun slipped into the communications room. “Taeyong he’s a bit slow on the uptake.” Jaehyun chuckled. Johnny who had Taeyong on his lap started to laugh loudly to which Taeyong only shook his head smiling.

“Yes Jae, leave the poor boy alone. I mean he only just told us he likes ‘hyuck. Even Jisung was more aware of being gay. Mark is our little late bloomer.” Jaehyun just smiled wider if possible.

“Right, well I’ll go tell Winwin that its all sorted yea?” The pair nodded and Jaehyun slipped out the door.

“Where is our Xuxi?” Taeyong asked before climbing out of his boyfriend’s lap and walking out of the room, Johnny on his tail. This kind of interaction was key in the smooth running of NCT; after all they were now family.

 

NCT was a very different gang to most gangs. Everyone was rescued in some way. Jeno and Jisung the most so. Jeno was a victim of childhood neglected by his mother and sexual and physical assault by his father. At twelve he was sold out to all his dad’s friends and soon, anyone willing to pay. That was how Johnny stumbled across the poor boy. Winwin and Doyoung were with Johnny that day and now they were who the boy turns to when things go bad or get hard. The trio were buying some weapons off the black market and on the way back to the meet up point to be picked up by Lucas a man approached them asking if they were interested in sleeping with a ‘dirty little boy’. Johnny said yes and when the trio realised the boy in question was well underage at the time Winwin took it into his own hands to kill the man pimping him out.

It took Johnny and Doyoung about forty minutes to find out the boy’s name but once they knew he was Jeno it only took them ten minutes to convince him to come home with them. Lucas was surprised by the addition to the team joining suddenly but said nothing other than introducing himself. After a week Jeno opened up to the trio who found him and two days later to Taeyong who held the boy close and promised him protection.

Taeyong’s need to protect the fragile boy led him to pairing up the boy with Renjun as a friend. Over many months the pair grew closer and eventually Jeno started to heal and grow stronger. Johnny had noticed the poor boy still was emotionally damaged and would become very hostile when sparring. Yuta was the one to suggest a position of assassin for the boy. Jeno was incredibly good at separating the crimes he committed from himself at home. It made him such a good hitman, but memories would still surface. The most recent mission he was sent on targeted a friend of his fathers’ and although he thought he could do it the man saw Jeno and called out his name. Winwin came to his rescue when the man attacked Jeno.

He was still the best in the game even when he faltered. But regardless at the end of the day Jeno could come home to Renjun who would smile as he greeted him in the hallway near the main lift. Renjun would lead him into the bedroom and tug him into his arms so they could cuddle. Sometimes they would talk about it, sometimes they would just cuddle silently. Regardless Renjun was his rock and would always steady him.

 

Jisung on the other hand was a much more complicated story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably be very similar to this one but after it should go back to more action driven.


	3. Another Dressed Up Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and ten, meet the squad and a brief outline of the time frame.

Jisung Park, born 2002, a baby in the eyes of NCT had the debatably hardest job of all. Human Trafficking. But that was how he got to the slums of Seoul. It started when he was five years old. Jisung’s mother had left his father and his father was never a good judge of character. His dad’s new thing was a pretty woman with a black heart. Before anyone realised something was wrong his father was dead and she had put him in a truck and disappeared.

Jisung spent years being a slave to rich men at a prestigious club, until a fateful night. A police raid caused so much confusion in the building that ten-year-old Jisung slipped out unnoticed. For eighteen months the boy was rummaging around on the streets then he met Ten.

Ten had moved from Thailand where he had been part of a gang that NCT had worked with. The leader was killed and the turf war that resulted was so dangerous that the boy fled. He had moved to Seoul to get in contact with NCT but one night, when he couldn’t sleep, Ten stubbled upon a small figure. Ten sat next to the figure, draping his jumper over the small frame, and waited until the boy spoke.

“Help, please.” Ten had carried the boy back to his apartment and cared for him for three days waiting for contact from NCT. One day when Ten was taking Jisung out shopping for food he ran into a boy who even in all black and leather looked like the nicest human ever.

“sorry, I should have watched where I was going.” The boy in leather apologised as he helped Ten to pick up his spilled shopping. Jisung stood behind Ten the whole time silently. The older two started to talk. Jisung grew impatient and tugged at Ten’s sleeve.

“Tenie hyung?” the name did something to Jungwoo, the man in leather and before long Ten has a meeting organised with Taeyong.

The meeting was not supposed to take long but Taeyong needed to do a bunch of security checks and some small boy, Jeno Ten learnt was his name, had come in crying and in need of cuddles. The sight of Jeno reminded Ten of Jisung and the Thai male was up out of his seat and in a car with Jungwoo and another young boy, Jaemin, who was begging to be allowed to come too. The Man driving the car went by Kun. The four clambered out of the car in record time before Kun had even really shut off the engine.

Inside Ten’s very small apartment there was a mess, although almost everything was in boxes it still looked messy. The bigger issue was that Jisung wasn’t curled up in his normal spot but in hiding. Jisung had curled himself up in amongst Ten’s clothes, which little Jaemin had found very cute and a little bit funny.

True to what Taeyong had said most of the gang arrived twenty minutes latter with a moving truck. Lucas was the tall loud boy driving and Winwin, Yuta, Taeil, Johnny, Mark, Doyoung and Jaehyun were the other members who put all of Ten’s stuff in the van while Ten himself and Jaemin sat with a sniffling Jisung. Jisung hadn’t sad anything till he looked at Jaemin. He turned to Ten and whispered in the elder’s ear that _“minie hyung is pretty hyungie.”_ to which ten could only smile. He left Jisung in Jaemin’s care while he helped the gang move his stuff, not that there was much of it.

 

In less then a week the pair had found a home within NCT although the strangeness of having a home wasn’t lost on either of the boys. As Jisung’s twelfth birthday approached the boy he had realised how much he liked his ‘nana hyung’.

By his thirteenth birthday Jisung had become comfortable with his new family. He had even told Taeyong about his special feelings for Jaemin. Taeyong had smiled gently and told him that he liked boys too. Jisung’s reaction was that he only liked Jaemin. Taeyong had told the young boy his feelings were all normal and that he was glad that Jisung trusted him.

By fourteen everyone had realised that even though Jisung was close to Ten, to the point that he would basically be the elder’s shadow, Jisung was even closer to Jaemin. The young pair were almost as inseparable as Jeno and Renjun or Haechan and Mark. Although he was young Jisung had an eye for things that needed doing and Johnny had often times asked the youngest what his opinion was.

Then Sicheng got the letter. It was from his cousin Chenle. In no time the number of NCT members grown from just Taeyong, Johnny, Kun, Lucas, Mark and Jaehyun to eighteen people.

While Taeyong and Johnny were busy trying to figure out how everyone had become part of their family, Jisung was trying to deal with his feeling for Jaemin and this new boy Chenle who Jisung thought might just be as pretty as nana hyung. Chenle had only been there four months but Jisung knew his heart.

The family was rapidly expanding.

Taeil, one of Taeyong’s school friends who joined the gang when he met his boyfriend Kun, was sitting in the war room at the table with Taeyong mapping out how everyone got into the gang. The pair was chuckling over old memories to mask the pain and had almost finished the map.

(2010) Taeyong, Johnny, Kun, Lucas, Mark and Jaehyun all started illegal activity

(2011) Doyoung and Taeil joined the next year, the team rescued orphans Jaemin and Donghyuck in November of the same year.

(2012) Sicheng, Renjun and Yuta arrived in Korea and joined NCT, Jeno rescued late September

(2013) Jungwoo joined the team

(2014) Ten and Jisung join the family

(2015) no new members

(2016) Chenle

 

The map was basic but true. As the duo finished up the door creaked open and Jisung poped his head in. Taeyong just smiled and waved for the boy to join them. Jisung kissed Taeil’s cheek then Taeyong’s before settling in the latter’s lap.

“What’s going on ‘Sungie?” Taeyong had prompted the boy.

“I’m confused hyung.” The sentence held a gravity that worried the older duo. Neither had to say anything because Jisung continued. “I think I like Chenle.” The youngest sounded sad. Taeyong just smiled and waited. “But I still like nana hyung. What do I do?” Taeyong chuckled.

“Baby Taeyongie is dating both Johnny and Lucas. Sometimes people like more than one person.” Taeil had interrupted but only because Jaemin had gone to him that morning asking about the same situation and according to his boyfriend Kun, Chenle was facing the same issue. Jisung tilted his head then smile.

“Tae hyung how did you ask them out?” Taeyong smiled and replied,

“I just said to both of them at the same time how I felt.” Before Taeyong or Taeil could say anymore Jisung had sprung up and kissed both on the cheek then bounded out of the room mumbling something about not knowing you could do that. The older duo went back to their map smiling softly.

It was many weeks after talking to the older members that Jisung worked up the courage to talk to Jaemin and Chenle. He had walked in to the bedroom he and Jaemin shared only to find his roommate taking to Chenle on the floor. Jisung went to leave but turned and sat down in between the already seated pair.

“Alright ‘Sungie?” Jaemin had asked. Jisung went to nod but ended up shaking his head.

“Not really hyung, I need to talk to you and Lele.” Chenle had nodded and Jaemin moved to hold his hand. “I like both of you lots and it’s very confusing. You don’t have to like me back but wanted to tell you so that you know.” Chenle giggled before kissing Jisung, the youngest freezing in his seat. Not even a second later and Jisung was cautiously kissing back.

“Sungie, Chenle and I were just talking about how we could to tell you.” Jaemin had interrupted when the two youngest broke away. Jisung dove into the eldest arms. The trio remained in the room after pushing the two beds together just kissing and cuddling. No one noticed until Johnny had gone into the room to call the boy’s out for dinner when they hadn’t joined everyone else; from then on the trio was considered the baby version of Johnny, Taeyong and Lucas.

 

It took Jisung quite a while to find his footing. Chenle’s knowledge of herbs and spices made him a poison expert, many times working with Sicheng and Jeno on how to best kill or grievously injure. Jaemin had been with NCT so long that he found his footing before Jisung was in the gang and did what he does with drugs well; the boy had the right kind of brain to make big and small deals.

Jisung found his footing one day when NCT had started discussing their very first raid. It was a brothel that was doing very dodgy drug dealing on the side and was kidnapping new women every week. Jisung knew how and where to move these people while his hyung’s were dealing with other issues. Jisung had, with the help of Lucas, moved every last woman away from the red light district and had them exiting the van and walking straight into a care facility for abused women.

Trafficking victims of abuse on a large scale became Jisung’s calling. The young teen had it all figured out about how to get them to the safest place in the least traumatic way possible. It wasn’t until November 2018 that Jisung’s brilliance shone as bright as it should have. Jisung had noticed that there were some very reluctant members of the gang that NCT had recently dealt with in china. The three boys stood in corners while the deals took place and Jisung had spent three weeks figuring out exactly how NCT would kidnap the boys. Yangyang and Hendery and Xiao Jun. Those were the names of the boys Jisung rescued with the help of NCT.

Jisung wasn’t human trafficking in a bad way but his line of work was frowned upon more than everyone else but seeing the Chinese boys who reminded him of himself and his two partners more everyday Jisung realised how good what he was doing even though it was illegal.

 

While Jisung sat cuddled up to his boyfriends on a couch opposite to Xiao Jun, Hendery and Yangyang who were mirroring them Taeil and Taeyong were adding more names to the NCT family tree

(2010) Taeyong, Johnny, Kun, Lucas, Mark and Jaehyun all started illegal activity

(2011) Doyoung and Taeil joined the next year, the team rescued orphans Jaemin and Donghyuck in November of the same year.

(2012) Sicheng, Renjun and Yuta arrived in Korea and joined NCT, Jeno rescued late September

(2013) Jungwoo joined the team

(2014) Ten and Jisung join the family

(2015) no new members

(2016) Chenle

(2017) no new members

(2018) Jisung saved Xiao Jun, Hendery and Yangyang in November.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was really long but I hope it kinda made everything make more sense. Is there anyone else I should explain more before we get to the main story line? I hope you guys are enjoying this so far


	4. War at our door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, its updated slowly because im working on highschool and baby blue and maybe a new fic as well as for him so please check them out? I hope you like it - Kitty <3

It was a pretty normal day in the NCT headquarters except it was not normal at all. Jisung had slept on the floor of the main lounge room, Xiao Jun was cooking something foreign smelling and Lucas of all people was reading quietly in Jungwoo’s favourite reading spot. Taeyong was the only person being normal as he was squirreled away in his office. One by one each male work up and made their way to the loungeroom that was currently acting as Jisung’s bedroom. The last people to make their way into the room were Johnny and Jaemin.

“Everyone listen up.” Johnny’s voice was demanding in tone, “Nana, would you like to do me the favour of picking your boyfriend off the floor while Chenle fetches Taeyong out of his office?” which was said in a much softer, if not exasperated, tone. Jaemin moved Jisung up off the floor and into his lap as the confused teen blinked his eyes open. While everyone was busy watching the sweet interaction between Jaemin and Jisung, Chenle had managed to get Taeyong to come out of his office.

The leader cleared his throat in the doorway and motioned to the couches. No one moved.

“Sit down.” It was quiet, yet obviously a command. Everyone slowly found themselves seats. Everyone but Donghyuck. Mark, without thought pulled the younger into his lap and when ‘hyuck went to argue Mark just placed a hand over his mouth. See, only a select few knew how to gage Taeyong’s moods and their meanings. Those select few were Johnny, Kun, Lucas, Mark and Jaehyun who had been there from the start and today Jisung, Jaemin and Chenle who had brought the issue to light. Everyone else sat quietly.

 

“We have a war on our hands.”

 

Jaehyun wrapped a possessive arm around Doyoung. Taeyong continued to talk,

“It will be worse the longer it carries on, we must fight more than ever.” Lucas locked eyes with Johnny then Taeyong. He wished he could ease their burdens as the leaders. His baby Taeyong always looked so tired and Johnny had given up on his new tattoo idea. He wanted his boyfriends back. Taeyong sighed and looked around the room,

“phantom soul brotherhood.” Yuta and Winwin silently laced together their fingers. PSB were known through China and Japan for their ever-expanding reign over the red-light districts. Kun allowed for Taeil to hide his face against Kun’s neck while Jeno and Renjun looked at each other puzzled. Renjun had a small branding on his hip that was a half mask with a spirit like orb as the other half of the face, something Yuta had told him to hide at all times.

“they’re claiming we’ve stolen something that belongs to them, someone.” Taeyong’s face fell and Lucas and Johnny moved closer without being in his space. Donghyuck had pieced it together, Renjun. He opened his mouth to speak Mark just pulled Donghyuck closer to him and quietly hushed the younger. I was moment like these he realised that Donghyuck really hadn’t seen the bad side of the world the same way he had. Donghyuck let a small tear roll down his face.

“they made contact with us las night through Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle. Would you three like to explain what happened?” Jisung nodded silently and stood.

Chenle sat quietly in Jaemin’s lap, teary eyed.

“A guy, big brute kinda guy, he came up to us and pulled a knife on Chenle. Jaeminie and I nearly killed him then and there.” The soft dark chuckle that left Jisung caused many members to shudder. Ten though poked the youngest with his foot.

“Just get to the point Jisung-ah.” Jisung shrugged in Ten’s general direction before continuing.

“I saw his branding. It matched someone, but I couldn’t tell who. We all saw the same mark. All three of us knew it from somewhere.” Jisung turned to Taeyong, who nodded.

“Tenie hyung, you remember that picture on Bamba-ssi you have on your bedside, he has the mark. That’s where I knew it from.” Ten froze and hung his head.

“Jisung, Bamie died years ago.” Jisung just shook his head, Jungwoo held onto Ten who was staring blankly at Jisung.

“Jaemin-hyung knew the branding from Renjun hyung’s hip.” Said boys looked at each other and smiled sadly at each other. All eyes were shifting between Renjun and Jisung. The youngest took the stunned silence as his que to continue talking.

“Chenle recognised the branding from Xiao Jun hyung. Taeyong hyung recognised it from Sicheng hyung and Yangyang hyung. Johnny hyung recognised it as the brand on Yuta hyung and Hendry hyung. We haven’t just taken one person, we have six of their people and an associate. Ten hyung.”

Ten sat still fixated on Jisung. His eyes cold.

“Jisung-ah what did you mean about Bambam? You shook your head.” Ten’s voice grew louder, more demanding. “What are you hiding from me?” Ten all but yelled at Jisung. Tears sprung into the youngest’s eyes as he locked eyes with Ten.

“I found Bamie hyung. GOT7.” Everyone knew of GOT7, after all they had been in contact many times for missions and establishment of boundaries. Ten’s face contorted from shock to pain as he saw that he had distressed his beloved Jisung. The Thai male opened his arms for the younger boy who fell into his hyung’s embrace.

 

Taeyong stood and stepped away from his partners and into the middle of the room.

“Boys we have a war on our hands and as the leader I refuse to lose any of you. You boys are my whole reason for existing. So, it may shock you for a while but from now on none of my boys who are branded are to go anywhere by themselves.” People nodded slowly, following along with what the leader was saying.

“As for making contact with GOT7 I want Doyoung and Jaehyun to make it priority as well as working with Jisung, nana and Chenle to find out who these fools are.”

Silence fell over the room, a heavy blanket that offered no comfort. Ten stood abruptly and looked around,

“I don’t know how you lot are gonna process this but I’m gonna do it the way I know best,” Yangyang sighed and looked Jaemin dead in the eyes. “I’m gonna get stoned out of my brain.” Ten finished his sentence and Jaemin just nodded. Jungwoo shook his head.

“Ten-ge with all due respect you raid my good stuff, or the deliveries and I. Will. Kill. You. Before you even get the hit into your system.” Yangyang’s threat was, well, threating. Ten nodded and looked at Jungwoo who seemed unimpressed. Jungwoo kissed Ten’s temple then left the room. He was the least supportive of Ten’s habit to smoke his problems away. Jisung stood at Ten’s side, he had the same habit. The pair followed Yangyang out of the room and into the lab.

 

Lucas stood to go and find Jungwoo, who would undoubtedly be upset. The tall male placed a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek and one on Johnny’s neck – because it made him feel small – before heading in the direction of the roof.

Yuta stood shakily with Sicheng, who was equally scared, and the pair headed towards the weapons room. “If I’m going to commission weapons to all the boys, they’re gonna be in working condition.” Yuta had murmured as explanation that Taeyong just nodded at. It just meant he and Sicheng would spend hours firing guns, sharpening knives and fixing old weapons.

 

Doyoung stood, pulling Jaehyun up from the floor, he nodded at the boys still in the room. “Taeyong hyung, we’ll get in contact with GOT7.” And the pair were gone

 

Chenle looked around the room before motioning to Jaemin,

“Nana we should go, start getting everything sorted. Xiao Jun-ge, can you help us? We suck with computers and don’t have Jaehyun Hyung or Doyoung Hyung.” Xiao Jun nodded and stood. He kissed Hendry softly on the lips before following Chenle out of the room.

Mark pushed at Donghyuck’s hip, only just processing the boy of his dreams was on his lap. “Hyuckie, can we talk please?” with that the pair were out of the room. Jeno and Renjun just stood silently and went into the gym. Johnny wouldn’t be in there while those two were working out their frustrations.

 

“Taeyong? They’ll kill you.” Taeil’s voice was akin to gruff, but exhausted in the same way. Taeyong just nodded.

“They’ll have to if they think they’re gonna lay a hand on any of my boys.”

Taeyong looked at Kun, arms wrapped protectively around Taeil. Taeil was always skirting around the edges of illegal activity. His mother a prostitute and father an abusive drug dealer. Taeil had lost both in a turf war. The pair cuddled closer on the couch as Johnny and Taeyong left the lounge room.

 

“don’t mess up my new couch!” was all Johnny said as he left the room, being towed into his office by a quiet Taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on doing a chapter that explores how each member processes the war coming so... idk would you like that? also mayhaps stray kids and GOT7 would be nct's allies or EXO and GOT7 idk tell me which you think would be better please.


	5. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reeling and the first signs of the war raise their ugly head. Chenle and Xuxi find themselves in a tricky spot and Ten and Jisung a stoned. background into Taeyong and a look into his relationship with guns, Lucas and Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does cover guns, drugs and being chloroformed so be careful if any of that may be triggering.

It was to pacify his boyfriends. That’s what Taeyong was telling himself as he stood staring down the barrel of an ak47. After Lucas had left a now sleeping Jungwoo, he had requested the trio of boyfriends visit Sicheng and Yuta for some shooting practice, to which Johnny agreed and Taeyong found himself where he was now. Johnny on his right, Lucas on his left, both emptying round after round as Taeyong stood frozen. It wasn’t that Taeyong couldn’t shoot, it was that he wouldn’t unless it was an emergency. Tears sprung to the leaders’ eyes as he glimpsed quickly either side of himself. Taeyong had taught Lucas to shoot and Johnny to load a gun. The two learnt everything from the leader but had never seen him shoot apart from the time someone tried to break in back in 2012. Taeyong could hear the gun shots all around him but couldn’t raise the gun to shoot the target, his tears clouding his vision as he placed the gun down in front of Yuta as he retreated to his room.

Johnny and Lucas had become aware of Taeyong leaving within a matter of seconds. The pair raced through the halls of NCT’s house.

“Taeyong, baby please stop running!” Johnny pleaded with his lover who was racing up the fifth flight of stairs.

Lucas pulled at Johnny’s arm and motioned to the lift, “Hyung, he’ll be going into our room.”. Johnny nodded and followed Lucas into the lift. The pair unsurprisingly beat Taeyong into their shared room. Lucas started to pull all the extra blankets onto the bed while Johnny grabbed out of the closet Taeyong’s favourite hoodie and slipped it on. Taeyong had burst into the room not anymore than a minute later.

“I… how?” was all the leader asked as he fell forward into Johnny’s arms.

“Don’t worry baby.” was the whispered reassurance from Lucas, who Johnny had now joined on the bed. Taeyong allowed his body to fall in-between the two men in front of him as tears flowed freely. Lucas gently manoeuvred Taeyong into the blanket nest he had prepared as Johnny ran gentle fingers through the smallest male’s hair. The trio stayed like that for almost an hour before Taeyong calmed down. The pair didn’t push the leader to tell them anything, but he felt as though he owed them an explanation.

“it’s a long story, get comfy.” He whispered to the pair seated either side of him.

“I was 5, dad bought out the gun and fired two warning shots when I cried because of a storm, soon the gun was never away from his side. For a cop he was an abusive fuck. Mom tried to leave, she got shot. Dad waited forty minutes before getting into character and racing her to the hospital, me in the back seat. He acted like he was so concerned. But his gun hung at his side and whenever I went to speak he would place his hand on it. It was a reminder that he had that power.”

Lucas looked up at the peeling plaster of the celling. Taeyong moved Lucas’ head into his lap and gently stroked through his hair as Johnny sat silently waiting for Taeyong to continue.

“when I turned twelve he shot mom a fifth time. It killed her. He just laughed. He called police and acted heartbroken every time someone saw him. He held a funeral and everything. I wanted to kill him. He would pull the gun out every time I didn’t do exactly as he asked. Then at fifteen I ran away with you guys. He looked for me. The day I didn’t come home, I shot him. In an alleyway. I watched him bleed out the same way he watched my mom bleed out. I saw him take his last shaky breath the same way he did to mom. I became the monster he was.”

 

“no Tae baby, you did what any of us would have done.” Johnny comforted the small male.

“You were fifteen. I was eleven? You were a baby. No wonder it upsets you Taeyongie, you were so young. Taeyong baby, no one thinks you’re a monster. You saved our lives, all of us and you would never let anyone harm us. If anything, ‘yongie, I think you’re an angel. Just an angel with a shotgun. Yeah?” Lucas’ words brought Taeyong, and Johnny, immense comfort. Johnny stared at his boyfriends before him.

“They won’t need us for a while hey? Cuddles?” Johnny’s suggestion got answer by Lucas pulling both older males to his chest and gently kissing their foreheads.

 

 

“So, you found Bamie and didn’t tell me straight away?” it wasn’t accusing, more curious as Ten let another hazed breath leave his lungs.

The slight burn and itch being a major comfort in these times. Jisung shrugged, let out a smooth stream of white smoke from his nose and looked over at Ten. Both males had red eyes, and hazed minds.

“I did tell you basically straight away. I meant to tell you last night, but I passed out on my way through the lounge room I guess.” The shrug that accompanied his words was very Jisung, the more Jisung element of his statement was not acknowledging that he literally passed out walking somewhere.

“Right…”

The two looked out at the city below them. People bustling by. This was their safe place.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“I… never mind.”

“mkay?”

Jisung took a deep breath in, allowing for as much weed to enter his system as possible before putting the bong down and surging forward to hug Ten. The two stood there, holding onto each other for dear life. the shaky breath showed as a cloud enveloped the pair wrapped in each others arms.

"I'm scared of losing you hyung." ten's soft laugh was all the reassurance Jisung needed to know that he was going nowhere any time soon.

"I'm not going anywhere ji. now come 'er and shotgun with me. god knows Jungwoo wont."

Jisung laughed breathlessly into his hyung's chest before settling lying against the older male and breathing in the white stream coming out of Ten's mouth. Jisung pulled away until he was face to face with Ten. He puffed out his cheeks before breathing out into the space between them, the white cloud hanging between then with the same weight of all the unasked and unanswered questions.

 

When Xuxi awoke from falling asleep cuddled up to Taeyong only to find Taeyong and Johnny arguing about the best way to get in touch with Phantom Soul Brotherhood and whether to do it before or after getting in contact with GOT7. They had promised not to bring gang issues into their bedroom. They had said when the trio started dating that nothing from the gang would come into their bedroom, especially things that made them argue. He was pissed. It was the one unbreakable promise they had, and they broke it. He was already outside the building, and into the nearest convenience store to buy a pack of cigarettes. As he left the building he was pulled into a van and before he could react something covered his mouth and nose and sent him off to sleep.

 

Chenle had made the same mistake of walking around alone at night. He had abandoned Xiao Jun and Jaemin to find Jisung. The youngest was completely greened out and unwilling to leave Ten’s side as the pair shot gunned the remaining weed. The shade of jealousy that clouded his judgement was an ugly one as he turned on his heels and mad for the exit of their building. his jealousy quickly morphed into anger. Chenle knew people grieve and process things in different ways but Jisung getting so high he couldn’t move was – in Chenle’s mind – plain stupid. He was basically stuck lying on Ten while the two surrounded themselves with a smoke cloud of pure indulgence.

“Fucking Bastard! He should be helping us but no he’s smoking his brain to mush.” Chenle had kicked all the rocks on the path as he muttered in mandarin to himself. The van following him had gone unnoticed as he walked into the sweet store. he left and made it half way home without noticing the van trailing him. It wasn’t until a hand wrapped around him and he was in the back of a van Chenle recognised something was wrong. Then there was a rag over him mouth and nose. His eyes closed and it all stopped.


	6. Got7?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT is a mess, contact is made with GOT7, Lucas and Chenle are rescued and Jisung gets very sick

Jaehyun and Doyoung got in contact with Got7 and soon the group was being awoken to come into the war room. Jisung was draping himself over Ten who giggled at the lanky boy’s antics. When Jaemin stumbled in without Chenle Jisung imeadiatly stood on his own.

“Hyung, where’s lele?” Jaemin looked him dead in the eyes, stunned that Jisung was with Ten still.

“He left Xiao Jun and I to find you a couple hours ago. I thought you and him were together.” Jisung shook his head violently, causing him to fall over, his head was too foggy for this and yet as he lay half-conscious, he knew that something was deeply wrong. Taeyong had wasted no time getting the boy onto the couch and Kun came over trying to find the problem.

“What did you guys smoke?” Jungwoo’s question was sharp and Ten took no time hesitating to respond.

“Yangyang’s plain stuff. Just weed. Unless you don’t trust Yangyang then it wasn’t the weed.” Ten wasn’t one to get angry but he held the boy to his chest not long ago and now his baby was lying so still Ten had to remind himself the boy wasn’t dead. Jungwoo looked around, ready to seek comfort from his best friend but couldn’t find Lucas.

“Johnny hyung, where’s Lucas?”

“Motherfucker.” Taeyong felt tears well in his eyes as the doorbell rang. Winwin and Yuta lead seven men into the room. Jaemin was openly sobbing into Kun’s chest while Johnny and Taeyong looked frantic.

“Fuck sake, we leave to get these guys and the place goes to shit.” Yuta had muttered to Sicheng who giggled and introduced JB to Taeyong. The leader was quick with introduction and explaining the disappearance of Chenle and Lucas.

The newcomers were quick to rattle off a list of places they could be and Taeyong started to have them group together. Jisung was still out of it and Ten was at his wits end. He hadn’t looked up once, un-caring of the visitor’s presence.

“Tennie?” it was Bambam. His head was up, and he was holding the other Thai male close as he cried openly into his chest.

“Jesus Christ Bammie. You can never scare me like that again.” The younger patted his older cousin’s back, reassuring the other he would never go missing like that again.

Jisung was somewhere between awake and dead. If he didn’t get up, he never would. His head lolled to one side and soon the contents of his stomach was on the floor.

“That can’t be good.” It was a quiet musing from a Mark Tuan. Jisung forced his eyes open and pushed himself to sit up. He stood straight up and stumbled over to the computers.

“Hendry that… that warehouse on the corner of 7th and the Warf. I just know it.” Johnny had the boys getting prepared by Winwin and Yuta in no time flat. Jisung had heard something through his hazey mind about the old dock house.

Hendry had video footage up and before anyone knew it there was only Jisung, Hendry and Taeyong left at the headquarters with GOT7. Jisung stumbled out of the room, violently vomiting twice while the members of NCT made their way to the warehouse. A warm hand rubbed his back and the small curses in Thai made Jisung feel oddly comforted.

Johnny was running orders from Taeyong to the rest of the group. They knew they weren’t playing their usual roles today. Kun, Doyoung, Ten and Jungwoo were driving today. Yuta, Winwin, Mark, Jeno and Taeil were in their zones, each partnering with someone less confident. Yuta grabbed Jaemin and tugged him into the car Ten was driving. Winwin pulled Yangyang and Xiao Jun into Kun’s car. Taeil and Johnny clambered into their own car as Haechan joined Mark and Jungwoo. Jeno, Renjun and Doyoung set off together. The cars were silent, only breathing was heard.

Back at headquarters it wasn’t like that. There was the obnoxiously loud sound of Jisung throwing up. Soon the boy stopped and went to lie down on the couch again. He slept through the entire mission. Admittedly it was very timid.

There was no one there except Chenle and Lucas who had been left alone once people realized they weren’t the members. Everyone was home without any injuries. As soon as they stepped into the lounge the puppy pile started. Chenle was swarmed by the ‘pups’ as Johnny affectionately referred to them as. The pups were everyone born 99 or later. Lucas had made a bee-line for Taeyong who cuddled him until he was settled. Johnny joined them in a mater of seconds. No one moved for quite a while. Then Lucas moved, into the middle of the puppy pile. Holding Chenle close the two you boys let themselves be showered in love.

“Nana, where’s Ji?” the boy in question was barely awake but desperately needing to throw up again. He shot up and ran straight past the group on the floor. There was silence for a few seconds and then the sound of Jisung dry heaving coming from the bathroom. Ten stood and followed the boy into the room and the pile of boys settled back down.

“In the bathroom, I’ll go check on him Lele.” Jaemin waited for a nod from Chenle before following in Ten’s footsteps.

“Hyung? Jisungie?” there was no reply. He rounded the corner and stood watching as Jisung sobbed silently into Ten’s chest. “Jisung, Baby can I…” his question was cut short by Jisung shaking his head.

“Nana hyung,” it was raspy, like someone had taken to Jisung’s vocal cords with sandpaper, “please just go take care of Chenle, I’ll be fine.”

“Jisung-ie…”

“No hyung, just go.” The youngest let his head hang and Jaemin pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head before ‘going to take care of Chenle’.

He made his way back into the lounge and walked up to Taeyong. He knew the leader was busy talking to the other gang, but it couldn’t wait. He tugged on the elders, hand to which Taeyong stopped his conversation and gave his undivided attention to Jaemin. With the leader’s eyes on him as well as Johnny’s and JB’s Jaemin felt his tears welling.

“Hyung, something is wrong with ‘sungie. He wont stop throwing up and he won’t let me help and I don’t know what to do and…”

“Breath baby.” Taeyong’s voice made him feel grounded, Jaemin let himself cry while catching his breath. “I’ll go check on him, but your other boyfriend needs you too. I’ll fix whatever is wrong with Jisung okay? You go take care of Chenle.” Jaemin nodded and when to wipe his eyes but Johnny beat him to it. With gentle fingers the elder cleared Jaemin’s face of any trace of tears. The younger male hugged Johnny before lying down with Chenle. The younger boy was already asleep and soon so was Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I think in have most of this planned out and if I go with the plan I am going to wrap this up at either chapter 12 or 13 which means we're basically half way there. I was thinking of making this a series once I have finished this and then I could have stories about all sorts of gang shenanigans so hopefully you can see more of your faves. Please tell me what you think in the comments or DM me on twitter @CateeRants. if you follow me you can see more short fics and knowledge of when updates are coming. I hope you've had a great day and hope you liked this chapter :)


	7. A Delicate Boy In A Hysterical Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness can play tricks on the mind. not only of the patient but of those around them.

Taeyong kept composed until Jaemin had left his line of sight before all but sprinting into the bathroom he had seen Ten disappeared into earlier. How could his baby get so sick right under his nose? He didn’t spend much time thinking about it as he raced into the cramped space that Jisung and Ten were currently occupying. The youngest of his boys was barely able to remain on his knees as he vomited. Ten was holding the boy against his side with one hand while his other alternated between gently playing with his hair and rubbing his back. Ten locked eyes with the leader and smiled sadly.

“Hey baby, ‘yongie is here.” Jisung tried to lift his head and only really managed to look at Taeyong’s legs before turning back to the toilet and vomiting violently. 

Judging by the sound Jisung made Taeyong could only assume there was barely anything left in the youngest’s stomach. All Taeyong could do was join the pair on the floor as the youngest finished his vomiting. Jisung let himself fall back onto Taeyong who held him as he shook, his silent crying causing tremor like movements to run through the boy. 

“Ten i think we should put him in his bed.” the leader spoke quietly to the distressed thai male. Ten nodded but his eyes couldn’t look anywhere but at the boy now cradled against Taeyong. 

“I shouldn’t have let him smoke so much.” Taeyong felt his heart beat faster, Ten was blaming himself. It didn’t come as a surprise. Ten always blamed himself for anything that happened to Jisung. 

“Tennie, it wasn’t the weed. We both know that Ji could out smoke you if he saw necessary. Anyways, he didn’t start feeling sick till much later. He’s probably made himself sick by stressing because he was the last person who spoke to Chenle before we got him back. We both know that ‘sungie is a sensitive soul, huh? Don’t stress it Ten. It was not you.”

Taeyong felt something at the back of his head tell him how wrong he was but he pushed it away. He refused to think negatively after such a successful mission. 

Ten scooped Jisung up and out of Taeyong’s arms and the leader stood up where he had been sitting with Jisung. Taeyong led Ten into Jisung’s room and the youngest was placed onto his own bed. He barely moved and Taeyong dismissed Ten. He knew that Ten would be stressed and blaming himself and that Jungwoo was the only person who could talk sense back into Ten. 

Taeyong covered the youngest of his family with a blanket before kissing him gently on the forehead and leaving the small boy. As he exited the room Taeyong looked back at Jisung and, as though the young man would hear him, said a gentle goodnight. 

 

Jisung heard Taeyong just fine. The issue was that he couldn’t respond, his whole body was acting against him and soon he was submerged in a realm of fever dreaming. It didn’t last all that long as soon Jisung felt himself awakened due to an overwhelming need for water. He sat up on his bed and looked around. Chenle and Jaemin were missing. He stood to get a better look at the room. What was happening? Jisung didn’t ponder it long as he was still desperately needing a glass of water. 

He walked softly through the hall, movements well embedded in his memory. He turned at the end of the hall and made his way through the lounge area. He entered the kitchen, still functioning purely on memory, and poured himself a glass of water. As he gulped down the drink he looked around.How had he not seen it? More importantly, was he really that insignificant that the people he trusted most would abandon him in this way. 

there, right before him, was everyone in a ‘puppy pile’ without him. It was a group thing and they all left him out. The worst part was seeing Jaemin clinging onto Chenle and Jeno while Chenle clung to Lucas. His boyfriends were more than happy to replace him and it fucking hurt. 

_ “Fuck this”  _ Jisung muttered to himself as he made his way out of the area, tears welling in his eyes. He struggled to find his room, all the halls seeming unfamiliar now that his heart was breaking. His head started spinning and Jisung let himself slide down a wall and curl up on the floor. As he drifted back to sleep his heart fought with his mind. His mind was telling him that they were just sleeping without him because he was sick, but he felt his heart telling him that his boyfriends were sick of him and if he had just done as lele had wanted none of this would have happened. 

The floor was cold but Jisung just let himself lay there as sleep overtook him. The house was once again silent, unmoving. Then it wasn’t.

Taeyong had rolled over and his weight was on top of Johnny in a way which then told his bladder that it wanted to be emptied. The second in command sat himself up and moved to use the bathroom. once he had finished he made his way to check on Jisung and the pups. He didn’t have to go far to find the youngest. as he opened his door he saw a small figure lying on the floor just outside the doorway.  

Johnny moves quickly to collect the youngest of his family into his arms not caring that the noise he is making will wake at least one or two other people. Johnny finds his suspicions were confirmed when Taeyong, Taeil and Kun appear in the hallway to see what’s happening. 

“Johnny, baby, what’s going on?” Taeyong asked, soft voice telling the elder that the leader was still partially asleep. 

“It’s Jisung.” Taeyong was by his side in a matter of seconds while Kun was turning on the hallway light and Taeil grabbed a blanket. Johnny held the youngest against his chest as Taeil covered his body with the blanket .

“He’s freezing John.” Taeil muttered, his eyebrows knitted together in a way not commonly seen of the eldest.    
  


“Right wake everyone up, the kids especially. we need the lounge room where everyone can keep an eye on him.” Taeyong looked at Kun and Taeil who set to waking everyone instantly and then to Johnny. More specifically the boy he was carrying. “I’m so sorry ‘sungie. Hyungie failed you but I need you to keep fighting. Don’t break hyungs hearts ‘sungie.” Johnny shook his head and stood to follow Taeyong into the lounge area. 

“Taeyongie, you haven’t failed anyone. never before and never again.” The leader sighed and set to waking the younger boys as Johnny sat on the couch, Jisung in his arms. the world was going to have to completely collapse in on itself and then explode before Johnny would let go of the youngest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in updates but I've been really unwell with a sickness I've had for a long time. it flared up recently so I haven't been writing as much but I'm feeling slightly more up to it. Thank you all for being so patient with me :)


End file.
